The Man Of The Hour
by digthewriter
Summary: Pansy has enchanted Draco's birthday cake so it actually fulfills Draco's wish as he blows out the candles. Who would've thought Harry Potter would show up out of nowhere?
1. Chapter 1

**THE MAN OF THE HOUR**

* * *

 _ **Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Draco took in a deep breath before he closed his eyes and blew out the birthday candles. He was surrounded by his closest friends still he felt the emptiness inside him tugging and he hated that it wouldn't just go away.

"What did you wish for?" Pansy asked with a sly smile and Draco should have known right then that someone was going to go very wrong.

He shrugged and looked around the room. "Nothing special," he said. Blaise was the first one to give him a hug and then pushed Draco over so he could cut the cake.

Theo handed him a small box that was perfectly wrapped and Draco opened his mouth to thank him when the table toppled over, Pansy shrieked, and an almost naked Harry Potter appeared in the room.

"What the—" Potter said and quickly grabbed the towel that hung around his waist.

"Oh my..." Blaise mumbled and Theo said, "Potter?" at the same time.

"The happiest of birthdays indeed," Blaise added.

Draco turned to look at Pansy. "What did you do?"

"What is going on?" Potter demanded.

"I didn't do anything. It was your wish," Pansy said and Draco scowled at her. He had no idea what she was on about. She turned to look at Potter. "Welcome to the party. It's Draco's birthday."

"Why am I here?" Potter said and raked a hand through his hair. It was wet, Draco noticed. He'd clearly just walked out of the shower — or it was raining outside and he was walking around in a towel. No, that didn't make any sense.

Potter didn't really wait for a response. "I can't seem to Apparate. I need a wand. Where's your Floo?" He spoke in one breath and then slapped his face. "This is a really bad dream."

"It has to be," Draco said. "This is a horrible dream. Pansy, do something." Pansy raised her hand from her hip and squeezed Draco's right nipple. "Ow!" Draco shouted.

"Not a dream," she said.

"You're such a bitch," Draco said.

"Uhm...hello," Potter said, waiving. "Can I leave now?"

Pansy looked at Draco as if she were saying: _Well_? Draco rolled his eyes and brushed past her towards Potter. "I can Apparate you to your place, Potter. Sorry."

"Thanks," Potter said, looking relieved. Draco felt the opposite.

"You're still at—"

"Grimmauld Place," Potter said and Draco nodded.

"Think of your sitting room," Draco said, even though Potter didn't need to think of anything for a Side-along. Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Potter placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and Draco Apparated them to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place's sitting room.

"Great," Potter said, letting go of Draco.

"Sorry about that. Pansy thinks she's just so funny..."

"What happened exactly?" Potter asked, now that he seemed to relax a lot. Draco supposed that if a room full of people were staring at him and he were in his towel, he'd be tensed too.

"I have a feeling that Pansy used enchanted candles on my birthday cake and when I made a wish—"

"You wished for me?" Potter asked, looking and sounding surprised. His eyebrows shot up and without his glasses, he really had the greenest of eyes.

"No. Not exactly," Draco said. "I should go."

"Wait!" Potter said and a moment later, he summoned his glasses. He still hadn't summoned any clothes. Draco tried not to think about that. He had been concentrating on Potter's eyes or his hair the entire time.

"Do you want a drink?" Potter asked gesturing towards the corner bar set up in the sitting room.

"Erm...sure," Draco said.

They made their way to the corner where Potter poured them both two shots of Firewhisky. "Happy birthday, Malfoy," he said.

"Thanks," Draco said and finished the shot in one go. "I should really get back to my party—"

"Right, of course," Potter said. "Thanks for bringing me back here. It was really uncomfortable with the way Zabini was staring at me—"

Draco chuckled. "He's harmless. He just likes to stare, is all. He's had a crush on one of the Weasley brothers for ages, but he'd never make a move."

"Which one?" Potter asked.

"The gay one," Draco said.

Potter laughed. "Charlie?" he asked and Draco nodded. "I'm sure I can make some introductions."

"Could you?" Draco perked up. "He'd owe me for life. I mean, he'd owe you, too."

"No problem. I'll owl you the next time Charlie is visiting," Potter said, smiling.

"That's brilliant," Draco said.

They lingered in the corner of the sitting room for another moment then Draco decided to take his leave again. "So, I'll just see myself out then..."

"Wait," Potter said again. Draco didn't move, he stared at Potter, wondering what he wanted now. "What did you _really_ wish for?"

Draco sighed and gave Harry a once over. He felt his own face burning and his ears getting red. "I didn't know that the candles were cursed."

"Enchanted," Potter said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Enchanted," he said. "I wished for the man who can give me the best shag of my life," Draco said dryly. "Evidently, it's—"

Potter immediately started to cough. "Oh...my..."

"Indeed," Draco said and this time he really did turn and was going to leave when Potter grabbed his elbow. Draco raised an eyebrow when he looked at Potter's hand, then Potter's face.

"Do you want to try it out?"

"What?" Draco asked, not sure if he'd really heard what he did. "You want... _what_?" This time, Draco slapped his own face, just to make sure he really wasn't dreaming.

"I mean, it's your birthday and you should get a good shag. Maybe we can start with the best blow job of your life..." Potter bit his lower lip and looked down to the floor for a mere second before he looked into Draco's eyes, determined.

"It is my birthday," Draco said. It was all he could manage to say.

Potter took one step closer. "So, are you up for it?" he asked.

Draco glanced down to the tent in Potter's towel and smirked. "Evidently, you're up for it."

"But why—" Draco's question never saw the light of day because Potter's mouth was on his and he was pressing his body against Draco's. Draco had so many questions. Why would Potter be the man who'd give him the best shag of his life? And how was Potter so ready for it, without any questions or hesitations? Did Potter like Draco? Why didn't he ever tell Draco that?

Potter moaned into Draco's mouth and his hands travelled down to cup Draco's arse.

Draco forgot all about his questions and decided to worry about it later. He slid his thumbs down and yanked Potter's towel off him. Potter gave a short laugh and they pulled apart so Draco could take a good look at Potter.

The man was fucking beautiful.

The Floo network in Potter's sitting room roared and only a small piece of parchment came flying out.

 _We'll save you some cake. ~ P_


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY'S BIRTHDAY**

This is written for my friend Delia - who translated _The Man Of The Hour_ in Russian, and said that her commentors were asking for a sequel

* * *

It had been almost eight weeks that Harry had started sleeping with Draco. It'd started with a very crazy night when Harry, almost naked, had unwillingly Apparated into Draco Malfoy's birthday party.

Since that night, which had evidently been not only Draco's best blow job ever, but also Harry's, they'd continued to shag. That first night had been just hands and mouths _everywhere_ and they hadn't got the chance to get to the good stuff. Nevertheless, the next morning had been one of the rare occasions when Harry allowed another man to fuck him.

At first, he'd chalked it off to it being Malfoy's birthday and Harry was just being a good sport. But it was just something about him. The way he grabbed Harry's hips, the bruises that stayed there for _days_. Malfoy only _looked_ fragile and Harry couldn't believe that he'd been such a beast with him.

Then, Malfoy had left. Harry waited two days before showing up at his flat without a word. He'd expected to be thrown out on his arse, but the look on Draco's face when he'd opened the door was priceless.

Harry had done another rare act. _He_ 'd spent the night.

For almost eight weeks, it'd been non-stop. Any chance they got, any free evening they had, was spent in each other's bed.

Now, Harry was starting to feel the distance. He felt Draco pulling back. Was he over it now? Was he getting tired of Harry?

"It's my birthday tomorrow," Harry said; he'd just arrived at Draco's place and was sitting on the sofa when Draco had offered him a glass of wine.

"Yeah? Have you got big plans?" Draco asked, sounding slightly amused.

Harry shrugged. "I'm supposed to have dinner at the Burrow, but I know that's just a front for them throwing me a surprise party."

"How do you know they're going to throw you a surprise party?" Draco took a seat next to Harry and their knees slightly touched.

"They do it every year. They promise they won't, but I know they will. It has something to do with not having many birthday parties when I was growing up," Harry said and pressed his leg against Draco's. He loved feeling the warmth radiate from Draco's body onto him. And he really loved that scent his clothes have the next day. Draco's scent.

Blimey, he was falling hard and fast.

"Hm. Sounds like you have your day planned then," Draco said, and Harry couldn't be sure but he thought he heard the tone of disappointment when Draco talked.

"Will you go with me?"

"What?" Draco turned to look at Harry, and his eyes widened looking like he was trying to read Harry's expression.

"Come with me tomorrow. Even if it's not a surprise party. Even if it's just dinner."

"Potter, they are like your family," Draco said, looking bowled over.

"Yeah. And I want you to come with me," Harry said, trying to remain calm. What if Draco said no? What if Draco told him that what they were doing was just for fun and it wasn't serious enough to meet his family.

"Are—are you sure?" Draco asked.

 _Well, he hasn't said no yet so that's a good thing_. Harry nodded in the affirmative. He wasn't sure if he could get the words out at the moment. He couldn't believe that he'd actually asked Draco that and he'd accepted.

Draco smiled, stood up from the sofa, and grabbed Harry's head to lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

Draco arrived at Harry's place right on time since Harry was expected to be at the Burrow at eight o'clock. He was certainly dressed to impress. Much to Harry's surprise, Draco had opted to wear Muggle clothing with black trousers, and a dark blue silk shirt with a black tie. His hair was parted in the middle, and it managed to look spikey and chic.

Harry was never able to figure out how Draco's hair had always looked so perfect.

When Harry saw him as soon as he'd stepped out of the Floo, all he wanted to do was to push Draco against the wall and mess his entire look up. God, what he wouldn't do to just take right there, right now.

"I know what you're thinking, but you're not going to spoil it."

Damn, Draco knew how Harry thought. That was scary.

"You look good," Harry said, pretending to ignore Draco's whines and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss. He pressed his hips against Draco's and slightly rocked them together.

"Potter!" Draco said, pulling back. "Don't start with me."

"Or what?" Harry challenged. Harry had a feeling that Draco was going to express his frustration in some very bad words.

"Or you'll be late for your own damn surprise party that you're not supposed to know anything about."

Harry took a step back and gave Draco a scrutinising look. "Wait, do you know something?"

Draco shrugged. "Blaise might have told me something."

 _That's right_! Harry had nearly forgotten. After their first few nights together, Harry had been good on his promise and had introduced Charlie to Zabini who had hit it off right away. Their relationship had already started to bloom and everyone knew of how they'd become boyfriends after three dates. Harry hadn't told anyone about him and Draco, and Draco's friends had all thought that it was nothing more than some casual fucking.

"He's really happy by the way," Draco said, yanking Harry out of his thoughts.

"About what?" Harry asked, confused. He was wondering if he should have asked Draco to be _his_ boyfriend. He didn't know what the rules were when it came to men dating men. Harry had only _dated_ women, and when he'd realised that he preferred the company of men; he hadn't exactly met someone he wanted to keep around.

Not until Draco, that is.

"The Weasleys," Draco said with an eyebrow raised. "They really love Blaise and he adores them, too. Surprisingly."

"Yeah, right," Harry said, and turned away, pretending to look for the belt for his jeans.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked; his tone had taken the road of sounding as if Harry was _exhausting_ him again.

"Nothing," Harry said, looking back at Draco. "What?"

"If you've changed your mind and don't wish for me—"

"What? No! Of course, not. I want you there with me," Harry said, and closed the distance between them. "I really do," he added and squeezed Draco's shoulders.

Draco nodded curtly, looking uncertain, so Harry kissed him again. He deepened the kiss more than the last time and this time, Draco didn't stop him. They started to move against each other, Draco's hands grabbing Harry's arse, and Harry wishing he could just run his fingers through Draco's hair but was afraid of betting scolded.

"We need to stop, Harry," Draco said, pulling away again.

 _Harry_. Draco only called him 'Harry' with his sex voice. Otherwise, it was always the 'Potter' business. Harry grinned at him and Draco only scowled in return.

"Don't start with me," Draco said.

"Harry," Harry said with a wink. "Feeling sexy, Draco?" He pulled Draco towards him again.

"Oh, get off me, Potter," Draco said and strode over to the full length mirror in Harry's sitting room to fix his look.

* * *

They arrived at the Burrow and indeed, there had been a surprise party planned. For once, Harry didn't mind, though. He was holding Draco's hand when he'd walked into the house, and no one seemed to bat an eyelash.

Harry figured Zabini and Charlie probably had something to do with it.

"Let's hope no one here has enchanted your candles," Draco said to Harry in a whisper. "Who knows what would pop up at your party tonight?" He grinned at Harry, but Harry saw the hint of uncertainty Draco was hiding.

Harry had been such a fool. He was so worried about his own emotions that he'd missed all the signs from Draco. Maybe they hadn't said anything to each other about their feelings, but it was clear as day now, Draco liked him just as much.

"I only have one wish and an enchanted candle isn't going to grant it," Harry said.

"Interesting," Draco said, looking thoughtful. "Will we be sharing what this wish is?"

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe." He turned towards the group of people that were bringing the birthday cake over to him. He closed his eyes and blew out the candle. Everyone cheered and Harry looked over at Draco who looked amused.

"So, what did you wish for, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…are these candles cursed?" Harry asked.

"Enchanted," Zabini said.

"Hm," Harry said, looking around the room. Then, he looked at Draco again who looked uneasy. "Well, I'm not sure if my wish has come true…"

"Well, what was it?" Charlie asked, sounding impatient.

"I'll tell you when it becomes real," Harry said and stood up off his chair and pulled Draco out into the garden.

"So _what_ did you wish for?" Draco asked.

"Don't you know?" Harry asked in return.

Draco took a step back and he looked pensive. His expression went from confusion, to irritation to delight. He locked his gazes with Harry and said, "Yes."

"Yes…what?" Harry wanted to be sure.

Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED PART TWO.  
**


End file.
